


Planning Ahead

by Elendiliel



Series: Lightning Strikes [10]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Jedi Council - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:00:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29004138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elendiliel/pseuds/Elendiliel
Summary: The Jedi Council meet to discuss a seemingly routine operation, knowing that their decisions could nonetheless have far-reaching implications for the people concerned. In this case, for one young Jedi Knight in particular.
Series: Lightning Strikes [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087898
Comments: 3
Kudos: 4





	Planning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> Full disclaimer: this is part prequel to "Words and Weapons", part character study for Helli, part experiment in multiple viewpoints (to some extent) and part self-indulgence. It's only really here for completeness.
> 
> I'd be interested to know whether anyone can spot the minor reference to another great sci-fi franchise I couldn't resist adding in.

In the whole history of the Jedi Order, no two Council meetings have been quite alike, but at times one can be forgiven for thinking otherwise. At first glance, the one to determine the strategy for taking down a new, dangerously situated Separatist base looked like so many others that had taken place during the Clone Wars, but everyone present knew that every decision they made could have far-reaching consequences for a different set of people, and the choices facing them just then were no exception.

The general outline was a standard procedure. A frontal assault, using as much cover as was possible, led by Master Ki-Adi-Mundi, Master Luminara Unduli and Master Aayla Secura, while a small team found a second way in and did as much damage as they deemed appropriate. That second way in had already been found; Master Unduli’s apprentice, Barriss Offee, who excelled at such things, had unearthed an old plan of the area, showing a side gate to the building the Separatists had colonised. It wouldn’t be easy to find, but Offee was confident she could direct the strike team in. The composition of that team had also been provisionally settled beforehand. Five men, seconded from various regiments. ARC-1409 and ARC-5555, Echo and Fives, from the 501st; CT-1284, Spark, from Commander Blackout’s stealth crew (if the Commander agreed); CT-6025, Eagle, straight from Kamino; and CS-1701, Torrent, a sergeant in the 212th. The only point of contention left was the commander of the new unit. So few Jedi Knights, let alone Masters, could be safely recalled from other duties.

“What about Master Qass’s old padawan?”, Mundi suggested. “She’s passed her trials, hasn’t she?”

“Young Abbasa?” Master Windu considered the Order’s youngest knight. The image that formed was broadly that of a smile on legs, below eyes that rarely met anyone else’s, but when they did had all the intensity of a laser beam. A kind, good-natured girl, except when she felt strongly about something, on which (all too frequent) occasions her words and tone cut like a lightsabre. Limited experience in the field, even before her master’s death. And, of course, there was the issue of her heritage. “She’s a good kid, but is she ready for command?”

“If she isn’t now, she never will be,” Master Kenobi pointed out. “You know as well as I do that training and studying are no substitute for actual experience.” He turned towards the holoimage in the chair beside him. “Master Fisto, you know Helli quite well, I understand. Do you think she can handle this?”

Kit Fisto did, indeed, know the Alban girl well, or had done before the war. She had been a friend of his former apprentice, Nahdar Vebb, and he had taken on some of her late master’s responsibilities for a while. He thought carefully before replying. “I have not seen Helli in some time, but unless she has changed dramatically, she is capable of more than you may believe. I have rarely seen a padawan so skilled in combat, with so much control. And once she has set her mind to a task, she will not stop until she succeeds or is physically restrained. All she needs is confidence in herself, and a good team will provide that.”

Windu wasn’t quite satisfied. “All the same, she is _very_ young for a Jedi Knight, and she’s been without a proper teacher for some time. If this is going to be a long-term arrangement, there could be… emotional complications. Besides, her background tends to make things more difficult.”

“She does have a deeply affectionate nature, true,” agreed Fisto. “But I do not believe she will put any attachment ahead of the Code – _either_ code. I presume that’s what you meant by her background?” Helli had been born and initially raised a Pict, one of a warrior people who nonetheless valued all sapient life, whether made by the Maker or by His creations. Part of her skill in combat came from that early training; part of her control came from the deep-seated desire to protect all her fellow beings, even if they were trying to kill her, or get past her to kill others.

“A paradox, she is,” put in Master Yoda. “A fighter who will not kill; a warrior who prefers diplomacy. Passionate, and compassionate. More of a Jedi than any of us, she may perhaps be, in time. But learn this for herself, she must. The time for her to start, I believe this is.”

“Then it’s agreed,” Kenobi said, once everyone had put Yoda’s fractured sentences into a more usual order. “General Abbasa will lead the second assault. I know most of the strike team, personally or by reputation. I think they’re exactly what she needs, and vice versa. If this goes well, it may indeed become a permanent unit. Possibly part of the 501st; they’re used to… unconventional arrangements.” That was met with the amusement it deserved. “Unconventional” was a mild word when describing Anakin Skywalker, CO of the 501st Legion.

Kenobi shot a meaningful glance at Windu, who had accepted defeat, and said only, “We’ll see. If Abbasa is as good as you say, there are plenty of places where a small team could be very useful, away from the battlefield. But let’s take it one step at a time.”

That sounded reasonable to everyone present. They all knew how quickly the tides of war could turn. But, bearing that in mind, there was no harm in planning ahead a little.

**Author's Note:**

> By the way, if by some strange chance anyone wants to receive updates as I publish new fics, I post "trailers" and links to each one as @Elendiliel1 on Twitter.
> 
> Also, if by an even stranger chance anyone liked this story, or any others in this series, or has any other feedback (positive or negative), please let me know. These stories are important to me, and it means a lot that people are even finding them, let alone potentially liking them.


End file.
